Jedi and Ultimate X Zoids
by Terrace Manosk
Summary: Star Wars/Zoids crossover, two humans from another world (literally) have come to the planet Zi, one of which is an old friend of Bit Cloud. B/L. Takes place 5 years after the Royal Cup :COMPLETE:
1. Confessions of love, and Bit's best frie...

Jedi And Ultimate X Zoids  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or Star Wars, or else I'd be stinkin' rich. I do, however, own Terrace Manosk , Kathalee Duet, Ami Flugal, Adam Taurus, Alicia Gordon, B-3PO & the Stellar Windchaser. If you want to use them in your fanfics, e-mail me first for permission.  
  
"word"=dialoge  
  
word=thoughts  
  
~word~=Comm chatter  
  
word=Zoid talking/thinking  
  
[word]=Judge Robot talking  
  
(A/N:...)=Author's Notes  
  
Bios of my own Characters:  
  
Terrace Manosk--An ex-Jedi Padawan apprentice, this red-haired, green-eyed human from the world of Corellia was apprenticed to his Jedi parents, Renn Manosk and Sera Manosk, when he reached the age of 13. Long credited as one of the two greatest lightsaber duelists seen by the Jedi in 10,000 years(the other being Kathalee Duet), he built quite a reputation among other Padawans. When he was 19, Darth Vader came and slaughtered Terrace's parents. Putting his skills with a lightsaber to good use, he escaped Vader with just a vertical scar over his left eye. He later joined up with Kathalee Duet, whose parents were also killed by Vader, and the two became adventurers. They stole a ship, naming it the Stellar Windchaser, and started a campaign of adventure through the galaxy, occasionally battling Darth Vader along the way. As the pilot of their ship, Terrace has been known to duck into astroid fields to shake off pursuit by the Imperial Fleet. He has two lightsabers, one with a silver blade, the other with a gold blade.  
  
Kathalee Duet--This dark brown-haired, brown-eyed former Jedi apprentice, Kathalee hails from the world of Sluis Van. At 13, her parents, both Jedi, accepted her as their Padawan learner. This human is one of the two greatest Jedi swordsman seen in 10,000 years(Terrace Manosk was the other one). At 19, she saw her parents, who had guided her all of her life, become ruthlessly killed at the hands of Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Kathalee managed to escape the same fate and joined with fellow ex- Padawan, Terrace Manosk. Sharing a survivors' bond, the two quickly became friends, sharing many adventures. They also fought Vader sometimes, but they always escaped and laughed about it later. As co-pilot of their ship, the Stellar Windchaser, Kathalee developed a skill for determining where to set shields over the ship to protect against Imperial laser fire, making them nearly invulnerable. She has two lightsabers, a white-bladed one, and one with a purple blade.  
  
Ami Flugal--A girl with light brown hair, blue eyes, and an eye for trouble, Ami traveled the world as a rogue Zoid warrior. Refusing to be tied down to any team, she temporarily had a one-person team, the Fireball Team. All this changed when she met the Blitz Team and, seeing this as her best chance to get into Class S, joined them. She is the older sister of Naomi Flugal, and an expert at close quarters combat. She pilots the prototype Zoid War Panther, which can tear apart three Command Wolves in ten seconds, no matter how good the other pilots are.  
  
  
  
And now, Jedi And Ultimate X Zoids:  
  
With the pull of a lever, a ship dropped out of the infinite energies of hyperspace above a blue marble of a planet. At this current moment, the pilot was bragging to the co-pilot beside him. "Man, Kathalee, did you see how close we were to being captured by those idiotic Imps? Either they got lucky, or they got smarter. We're just lucky the shields held out, thanks to you." The brown-haired co-pilot, Kathalee Duet, looked over at her red- haired friend, Terrace Manosk, and voiced something that had been troubling her ever since midway through the jump, "Where did you take us, anyway, Terrace? I see a planet, but it's not on any of the charts. Why did you bring us here? You mentioned a childhood friend that now was a good time to find, but is he on that planet?" she said in her melodious tone, waving a hand at the globe before them. Terrace nodded. "What species is he?" "Just so you know, his name is Bit Cloud, and he's human, just like us. He was born and raised on this planet, planet Zi," he added in a deep, resonant voice with a wave of his hand. "Besides, he and I knew each other since we were eight, I left this planet when I was ten, but not before promising him that I'd come back someday."  
  
Kathalee digested this information, and said, "Are you sure you can find him? He could be anywhere on that planet."  
  
"Don't worry, I gave him a trackin' signal before I left. The thing can show you where a person is to within three meters. It lasts for at least twenty-five years. I hope," Terrace said, voicing something that had been bothering him lately, "that he hasn't forgotten me." He shook himself, and then said, "Well, nothin' is gonna stop me from seeing him." A light on the consule lit up, causing Terrace to throw several switches. "C'mon, we gotta go visit an old friend."  
  
In her room in the Taurus Base, Leena Taurus was sitting in her room, brushing her shoulder-length, magenta hair, having conflicting thoughts. Lately, she had found herself attracted to a certain golden-haired, aqua- eyed Zoid pilot by name of Bit Cloud. This wasn't the first time this had happened. The first time was when the Blitz Team had made it into class-S five years ago. At the time, Leena had a brief attraction to Bit, but her anger at how he constantly annoyed her had quashed that liking rather quickly. But she always felt safer and happier when she was near Bit. It was happening more and more often, and got harder and harder to shake off. Finally she admitted the truth to herself two weeks ago: she was in love with Bit. She had never told anyone yet for one reason: her fear of being rejected. Leena was sure that Bit hated her completely, and that admitting it to him wouldn't change a thing. And yet...  
  
Just last week, Bit had helped her repair her heavily modified GunSniper Zoid, which had suffered considerable damage during a battle with the Blade Team. Leena had feared that her Zoid was irrepairable, for she didn't know how to fix damage of this caliber, but Bit had offered a hand at fixing it, and together they had repaired it 100%. Bit had made no snide comments, no disrespectful remarks. Instead, he had guided her, helped her, taught her. And when they were finished, he had asked her to wash up and go to bed while he gathered up the tools and cleaned up the work area. She had gone to bed that night with renewed hope that he loved her.  
  
Leena, you have to tell him sometime. If you don't, you might lose him, she thought to herself. She thought about Bit going out with Mary Champ, or one of the two girls on the Lightning Team, and shuddered. Suddenly she decided: she would tell him today, before lunch. She asked Jamie in the Rec-room where Bit was, found that he was working on the Liger Zero, Big suprise, there, and headed towards the hangar.  
  
At the same time Leena was thinking about Bit, Bit was working on his Zoid, the Liger Zero, and trying to keep Leena out of his thoughts. In the past month, he found himself thinking about Leena quite alot. Unlike most Zoid warriors, Bit could understand the Liger. Right now, Liger was ranting about a snobby rich girl. If she shows her {Censored} face around here again, I think I'll stomp on her {Censored} head when I see her, if you don't stop me. Suddenly Liger noticed his pilot's thoughts through the mental link he shared with Bit, and growled a question, You're thinking about Leena again, aren't you Master? "Yeah, I just can't get her out of my head. I really don't know what's wrong with me." If you ask me, I think you're in love with her. "What makes you think that?" C'mon, I know these things. I had a conversation similar to this with your father about his feelings for your mother before they got married. "Listen, partner, Leena hates me. She constantly beats me up because I steal her cookies, I forget the bath schedule and end up walking in on her showering once a month, causing her to try and kill me. How could she like me at all?" Master, her violent acts may just be her desperate cry for you to notice her. She's also afraid. "Afraid? Of what?" She might be afraid that you don't love her. If she is sure of that, she might date other people, like that jerk, Harry Champ. "How could I forget the way he tries to win her over with candy, jewerly, and expensive tickets to stuck-up, nose-in-the-air shows? If he shows up here one more time, blathering about how he supposedly has undying love for her, I think I'll punch him so hard, he'll be out cold for a week." Then you do love Leena, and don't want to lose her. Admit it, Master. "Alright, alright, I love her. But how will telling her have any effect on how she treats me? I already told you she hates me." Just tell her, and see where it goes from there. Oh, and according to my scanners, Leena's coming to the hangar, probably to tell you lunch is about to get started. Now's a good time to tell her. Don't be afraid, just tell her.  
  
As if on cue, the door in the hangar to the main part of the Taurus Base opened, and Leena walked in. "Jamie said you were here, Bit, so I came here." "I didn't do it!" "Bit, it's not about missing cookies. In fact, I need to tell you something." "Yeah, and that is?" Leena took a deep breath to calm her fears, and just got straight to the point. "I love you, Bit."  
  
Bit dropped his power calibrator in shock. She loves me? Oh well, this just makes my confession much easier. "Uh, Leena, are you sure?" "Yes, Bit." "Well, I have a confession to make also." Leena's eyes widened, scarcely daring to believe it. "W-w-what is it, Bit?" "I love you too, Leena. Will you be my girlfriend?" Leena said "Yes," and ran towards Bit as he lowered the platform that he had been working from. Bit jumped down, and embraced her in a loving hug. Behind them, Bit could hear Liger roaring happily;  
  
Bit and Leena, sittin' in a tree,  
  
K--I--S--S--I--N--G.  
  
First comes love, then comes marriage,  
  
then comes Bit with the baby carriage.  
  
Bit looked at Liger with an angry look on his face. "Shut up, Liger!" Leena shook herself out of her feeling of bliss long enough to tell Bit that lunch was probably ready. They walked together to the dining room, where the rest of the Blitz Team was enjoying a delicious meal made by Jamie, their teenage stratigist. Brad was drinking coffee. Of all the things in the world, only three things could make Brad happy: money, dates with Naomi Flugal, and coffee. Brad looked up, noticed Bit and Leena, and clinked his cup on the table, saying, "Bit and Leena are here." Jamie looked up and started stuttering, "Sorry, guys. You two'll have to sit together. Please don't fight." "And why would we do that?" Bit asked, feigning confusion. "You do hate each other's guts, right?" Brad asked, truly confused. Leena looked up at Bit, "Should we tell them?" "Let me. Guys, Leena and I have admitted our true feelings toward each other. She and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Bit said proudly, kissing Leena briefly on the mouth.  
  
There weren't many things that could shock Brad, but this was too much. He stared at the two, and then fainted dead away, spilling his cup of coffee in the proccess. Jamie's mouth was hanging open, staring at the two long-time enemies in shock. There was some eggs on a fork, halfway to his mouth, but forgotten about. Doc being Doc, he just shouted with joy. "Yippee! I can become a grandfather!" "Dad! We haven't gone that far!" Leena stammered, her face glowing pink, with Bit's face blushing crimson. Muttering about Doc, the two Zoid pilots sat down to eat lunch, barely noticing the shocked expression on Brad's face when he revived enough to continue eating.  
  
"Okay, I've found where Bit is, and we're heading for his signal. Bee- three, have you gotten those repulsors working yet?" Terrace said to his grey protocol droid, B-3PO.  
  
"Yes, Master Terrace, I have, but it is far from guaranteed to work. The chances of it working are..." "Shut up, Bee-three. Never tell me the odds. Corellians have no use for odds, never have, never will. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir, but..."  
  
"Good, now shut up and shut down." Bee-three somehow understood the orders, and turned himself off.  
  
"Alright, we're on final aproach, and the signal from Bit's beacon hasn't moved at all," Kathalee reported.  
  
"Engage repulsors." At this the hum of antigravity came alive.  
  
"Turn off engines." The vibration of the engines cut off, which was normal, followed by a loud clunk, which was not.  
  
"That was probably nothin', this crate comes up with new noises all the time," Terrace said, patting the consule nervously.  
  
Kathalee was reading the altimeter, noting the decrease in distance from the ground.  
  
500 meters...  
  
350 meters...  
  
When they hit 200 meters from the ground, the repulsors suddenly sputtered and died.  
  
Terrace looked helplessly at Kathalee, as the ship plummeted to the ground.  
  
As the Blitz Team walked outside to enjoy the fresh air after lunch was over, Bit noticed that Brad and Doc were engaged in a confrontation. "I'll give you 10 seconds to give me the 500 bucks you owe me," Doc was saying in a threatening tone. Brad scowled, and gave Doc the money.  
  
"And that money is for...?"  
  
"Winning the pool," Doc said, slipping the money into his pocket, "I said you and Leena would become a couple today before you came to lunch. That's part of the reason Brad fainted when you announced it, because he lost the bet." Ten seconds later, Bit's sharp eyes spotted something like a meteorite coming down slowly, then dropping like a rock.  
  
"Hey, there wasn't supposed to be any battles near here, were there?" "Uh, no." Then what is a Judge Capsule doing, falling near our Base? Bit realized the answer a split second before the thing crashed barely fifty meters from their postition.  
  
Bit lead the charge to the big streak in the ground, the object (A/N: Bit knew now that it was a ship) down near the far end. They hadn't reached it yet when the ship opened its hatch, out of which staggered a person from Bit's past. "I c-c-can't b-believe it! It's you!"  
  
At least the ship didn't explode on impact, was Terrace's first counscious thought as he came to. He lifted his head off the control panel, and looked around. Kathalee was unconscious, with a nasty bump on her forehead. He focused his Jedi powers through the Force, and detected five people running toward the ship. One of them seemed familiar somehow...  
  
Bit. Only Bit would project such a strong pull on the Force. Not the kind of pull exerted by a Jedi candidate, but that of a Chosen One, who could pilot an Ultimate X Zoid. Even when they were eight, Terrace had recognized that Bit had such an aura around him. The other four with him could only be friends Bit had made ever since Terrace had left.  
  
Sighing, Terrace got up, staggered over to the hatch, opened it, and walked out shakily. When he saw Bit, he grinned, while Bit just stood there, dumbstruck. "I c-c-can't b-believe it! It's you!" Suddenly Bit got a mean look on his face, stalked up to Terrace, and said, "You lousy, no-good scumbag. You've got alotta nerve, comin' back after so long, Terrace Roa Manosk." Terrace just smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Bit."  
  
At this, Bit smiled, too, and seized Terrace in the kind of hug shared by friends who haven't seen each other in years. "Terrace! It's been so long! How ARE you, ya old sonofagun?"  
  
"I've been fine, and who are these people with you?" A magenta-haired woman with violet eyes stepped forward and introduced herself, "I am Leena Starla Taurus, Bit Cloud's girlfriend," she said without a trace of hestation or embarrassment, extending her hand in a gesture of acceptance. Terrace shook Leena's hand, and said, "I am pleased to meet you. May I call you Leena?" "Sure."  
  
"And who are these other people, Bit? Oh, and by the way, nice catch, Leena's perfect for you," Terrace said, indicating Leena, causing her to blush at the compliment.  
  
A man with brown, long hair came up and introduced himself, too. "I am Brad Aaron Hunter, but you can call me Brad, everyone else does. I used to be a mercenary Zoid pilot, but I joined the Blitz Team here, and I've been with them ever since."  
  
Terrace thought about this, turned to Bit, and asked, "Are you a Zoid pilot, yet? And if so, is this your team?" Bit nodded in a proud way. Terrace pasted a lopsided grin on his face that radiated cockiness, and said, "I always knew you had it in you, Bit. Never doubted that you would become a Zoid warrior." Bit just smiled.  
  
Then a teenager with short, black hair came and said, "I am James Walter Masagi, but everyone calls me Jamie. My dad was a great Zoid pilot, and so am I. My specialty is flying Zoids," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
Then up came an older man, who stated, "I am Steve Kirtan Taurus, Leena's father. You can call me Doc," Terrace shook hands with him, introduced himself, and explained who was in the ship currently, and asked them to help get Kathalee to a medical facility. They agreed, and all worked together to bring Kathalee to the medical wing of the Taurus Base, as well as bringing B-3PO to a repair section. They also got Terrace a guestroom prepared. As Terrace went into his new room, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Leon Samuel Taurus pulled up to his father's base, noting that something was up. One glance at Bit and Leena standing close together, hugging in the hanger showed that they were a couple now. Bit and Leena? Whoa, I guess opposites do attract. Leon knew this wasn't all that was going on at the Taurus Base. Still...  
  
Snickering, Leon pulled out a camera from the glove compartment, snuck up to the two lovebirds, and snapped pictures. They seemed not to notice.  
  
Leon decided that now was a good time to break up this little lovefest. He shouted, "BIT! LEENA! HAVEN'T SEEN YOU TWO IN A MONTH!" The lovers broke apart in suprise, then saw Leon.  
  
"Leon? You're here already? Were you spying on us?" Leena asked in a most threatening tone. Leon decided that his little sister wanted private time, and backed away slowly. Bit noticed a camera in Leon's hands, wispered what he saw to Leena, and the two proceeded to chase, and eventually catch Leon, hoping to beat him up.  
  
The next day...  
  
Kathalee Duet woke up suddenly, sitting up and wincing in pain as she did so. Her whole body felt like one big bruise, though that wasn't much of a suprise, considering how hard the ship had crashed. She welcomed the pain, however. To her it was a friend, alerting her to the fact that her body had been injured. Sighing, she focused her talents with the Force to heal her wounds. Most of them had been treated when Terrace came into the room with a collection of people she didn't recognize. Terrace introduced them all, and then set to work trying to heal her. "Wow, Kathalee, you did a pretty good job on your injuries." "Thanks, Terrace. I told you I excelled at Jedi healing."  
  
Then the blond-haired man that Terrace had introduced as Bit got a weird look on his face, turning to a woman with magenta hair who was introduced as Leena. "Uh-oh, I just remembered, Leena. Harry's coming over today. Knowing him, he wouldn't leave until he finds you, Leena. But I'm gonna punch him hard so that he'll leave quickly. Why don't you hide in the shower?" Leena agreed, and ran out of the room. Bit then turned to Brad and Jamie, offering to give them each a third of the money Bit got from the next battle if they agreed to hold Harry still so Bit could punch him. Brad agreed at once. Jamie thought about it, realized that he could modify the blast cannons on the Raynos with money like that, and agreed as well. "I don't get it. Who's Harry Champ?" Terrace asked with pure curosity. "Harry is a rich jerk who claims he loves Leena, but I think he just wants her for her looks. He's the leader of the Champ Team, made up of himself and two 'droids as you would call them."  
  
"Why two 'droids?" Kathalee asked. Bit continued, "I don't think there is a person on the planet, other than his own family, who can stand to be around him.  
  
"Harry's bad enough, but he has an obnoxious older sister called Mary. I think when Harry was born, his parents wanted a name that rhymed with Mary. Anyway, she's come over to the Taurus Base three times in the past month, asking if she could buy my Zoid, the Liger Zero. She wants to use Liger as a garden statue. The first time Liger heard about what she wanted him for, he started cussing her out in his own language. Only I can understand what he says, but I ended up learning a whole new vocabulary of Zoid curse words when that happened. Mary never understands that Liger is a Zoid built for battle, not a decoration. Yet she persists. I also notice that she tries to flirt with me each time she visits. She creeps me out, so I respond by running into my room and locking the door behind me." Bit stopped to take a breath, when a voice called out, "LEENA! WHERE ARE YOU, MY LEENA?" "And that would be Harry now," Jamie said with a disgusted look on his face. Bit reminded Brad and Jamie of the deal, and they ran off.  
  
Bit ran towards the hangar, hearing Liger give a report in his head on where Harry was. Okay, he's just standing at the entrance to the hangar, calling out at the top of his lungs for your girlfriend. He really disgusts me. Liger thought at Bit when he, Brad, and Jamie sprinted towards the hangar. When they got there, Bit suddenly halted so quickly that Brad and Jamie ran into him. No, it can't be her. Not now...  
  
Mary Champ was standing in the doorway 


	2. Scaring the Champs, and finding Ultimate...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. So don't sue me. I do, however, own the Simba and the Martial Panther.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
No, it couldn't be. Not Mary Champ. Bit closed his eyes, counted to three, and opened them, praying that she would be gone. She was not, and was staring at Bit in a hungry way.  
  
"Oh, Bit. It's so nice to see you again, honey," Mary said in a seductive tone. Bit swallowed, and backed away. He had barely gone three steps when he became aware of a person at the door to the main base.  
  
"T-t-terrace! Help me!" Terrace stood there against the door frame, with a vertical scar over his left eye and three slash marks on his left cheek, looking quite dangerous. The expression on his face only made him look even more risky to deal with. Locking eyes with Bit, he sent a clear thought to his friend, 'Droid guards behind the Champ siblings. Run for cover, I'll deal with them.  
  
That message had barely faded from Bit's mind when he heard Mary call out, "Take Bit Cloud and bring him to my summer getaway home, that I may force him to marry me. And find Leena and bring her to Harry's base so my brother can marry her. Kill anyone who gets in the way."  
  
Bit then saw Terrace leap over his head (A/N: Bit's head), and start using a glowing sword to slice apart a group of at least two dozen humanoid robots armed with guns. Bit distinctly heard a robot saying, "Blast him." "Rodger,rodger." before they were cut down with Terrace's gold blade of pure energy. Several robots managed to snap off shots at Terrace, but they were just deflected by the sword, hitting the mechanicals instead.  
  
In just thirty seconds, the bodyguard of twenty-four robots had all been sliced apart ruthlessly and neatly. Mary was beside herself with shock. "Those were the best guard 'bots that had ever been made. How could you, a mere human, defeat two dozen of them? This does not make any sense at all." "First, lady, I have fought opponents much more powerful and dangerous than these piles of scrap metal. And second, I have powers that you would not believe possible for a human to have. Leave now, both of you." There was no mistaking the tone of unbridled fury in Terrace's voice. The Champ siblings backed away, and then ran to their Whale King like demons were chasing them.  
  
Terrace just stood there, watching them go. He was wearing a camoflage jacket over a black, short-sleeved shirt and blue, jean-like pants with a red stripe running up and down the seams. Black, fingerless gloves covered his hands, while black boots came midway up his calves (A/N: the part of the legs below the knees, as though you didn't know). There was a silver band wrapped around Terrace's left arm between the hand and the elbow. His hair was messy and quite orange, framing his face. The sword, no, lightsaber was glowing. Suddenly, the blade retracted into the grip that was clutched in Terrace's hand. He turned around to face the trio that watched the whole fight.  
  
"Wow, Terrace. I've never seen someone fight like that with a sword," an awed Brad stated. Bit spoke up, "It's not a sword, Brad, it's a lightsaber." Jamie stared, then asked, "How did you get the blade to glow like that, Terrace?" "The blade is made of pure energy. It can cut through almost anything with a minimum of effort, except other lightsaber blades. They also can deflect blaster bolts with ease," Terrace answered, his jungle-green eyes flashing mysteriously. He thought, then said, "Bit, you can go into the shower room to tell Leena that Harry's run off, and will not be back for a while."  
  
"What? Oh..."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Months passed. Terrace and Kathalee both decided to join the Blitz Team, going out to search for Zoids to use, coming up empty-handed every time. During this time, Bit and Leena got very close, and had gone out on many dates. Harry had tried to break them up, but when he did, Leena had caused him to be hospitalized for a week. After that, Harry left them alone, muttering about how he had been unfairly treated. It took a month for the Blitz Team to accept that Bit and Leena were a couple now, remembering how they used to fight twice a day, trying to beat each other up. Terrace and Kathalee started practicing lightsaber dueling in the hangar every day between breakfast and lunch.  
  
After three months at the Taurus Base, Terrace and Kathalee went out to search some more. They had agreed to buy Zoids if they couldn't find any this time searching. Now they were two miles out in a forest, and were totally lost.  
  
"Terrace, why did you bring us in here, anyway? Do you realize that the chances of us finding a Zoid in this forest is..." "Shut up, Kathalee. I can feel two Zoids close by, and never tell me the odds." Kathalee had been trying Terrace's patience ever since the trip had started, and showed no sign of relenting.  
  
Kathalee prepared another onslaught of complaints, when the jeep hit a nasty bump that neither one had seen coming their way. Terrace was thrown from the jeep, and landed as best he could, which was still not good. Cursing, Terrace looked up...  
  
...At a gigantic Zoid right in front of him.  
  
For a moment, he stared at the Zoid, mesmerized by the beauty of it. It was rather like a gold lion, with claws rather like the Liger Zero's, and boosters to match. He was jerked out of his study of this wonder when it lowered its head and opened the cockpit. Without even knowing what he was doing, he climbed into the command seat, fastened the harness, and closed the canopy. He was just figuring out what he had done when a roar eminated from the Zoid itself.  
  
Greetings, Terrace Manosk. I am the Zoid Simba. From this moment on, you will be my master. "What? I can understand your language." An odd growling sound rumbled that was, without a doubt, gentle laughter. I am an Ultimate X Zoid, and you are the Chosen One that can pilot me. That is why you can understand me. I have a friend known as Martial Panther, also an Ultimate X, and I believe that the female human that you came in here with can pilot her. "My best friend, Bit Cloud, can pilot the Ultimate X Liger Zero." Terrace said, suddenly remembering, "And he also has different armors for different combat situations." At this Simba became inquisitive. What kinds of armors? "Well, there's the Jager, which boosts the Liger's speed threefold, the Schneider, making it good at close-range combat, and the Panzer, which gives it heavy artillery weapons." Suddenly, Terrace's com system came alive, showing that Kathalee had found a Zoid as well. ~Terrace, this Zoid calls itself the Martial Panther, and it's cool! I see you found a Zoid yourself. What's its name?~ "It's called the Simba. Kathalee, you and I have found Ultimate X Zoids, and we can pilot them! Let's go show the Blitz Team our new Zoids!" ~Rodger that, Terrace!~ And with that, they took off toward the Taurus Base.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It had been four hours since the two Jedi had left. Bit wasn't worried, they had been gone this long before, but he wished they would hurry up. He had just bought a book outlining the various decent Zoids that the Blitz Team could afford, and he wanted to show it to them both. He was just wondering when they would be back, when Brad showed up in the Rec- room, gesturing for Bit to follow him. Brad lead Bit to the hangar, where he got the biggest suprise in his life.  
  
Standing just outside the hangar, were two Zoids. One of them looked like a golden lion, whose canopy popped open, and out jumped Terrace. Beside the lion, was a black panther-like Zoid. It's cockpit opened, and out jumped Kathalee. Both had looks of extreme enjoyment on their faces. Bit realized that they wouldn't need to buy Zoids for their positions on the team, because they found some.  
  
Doc was just staring at the two new Zoids, stars in his eyes. After initial explanations, the entire team turned in, intending to bring Terrace, Simba, Kathalee, and the Martial Panther to the registration office in Romeo City to get them on the Blitz Team tomorrow.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later, Doc came into the Rec-room with some very happy news.  
  
"Alright, team. We've got another battle set in three days." "Against who?" Bit wanted to know. Doc smiled and said, "The Sniper Team. Apparently, they all use GunSnipers. 


	3. Defeating the Neo-Back Draft, and Bit an...

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I went camping in the Colorado mountains for a week, away from a computer. This chapter has an unusual proposal ritual happening between Bit and Leena. I came up with it because ZOIDS TAKES PLACE ON ANOTHER PLANET. So they have to have unique marriage ceremonies and celebrations. I mean, how likely is it that the wedding procedure would be intact after thousands of years? Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I do own Urdik the Wookiee though  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, here we are. It looks like the Sniper Team is already here," said Doc cheerfully. Four GunSniper Zoids were standing in a group, facing the Hover Cargo. Bit asked, "Who are the members of the Sniper Team? I would at least like to know their names." "The leader is named Ryo, and he pilots the blue GunSniper you see. Sakuya pilots the purple one. Moku is the pilot of the black one, and Rikku controls the pink GunSniper," Jamie said, having looked up the Sniper Team the day before. The origional members of the Blitz Team were all dressed in their usual battle outfits. Terrace was wearing a brown impact vest over a beige long-sleeved shirt. He was also wearing gray pants. Black, full-fingered gloves and knee-high brown boots completed his battle outfit. He had also gotten a haircut, so it was about as long as Bit's hair. Kathalee was wearing a white impact vest over a black, long-sleeved jumpsuit with ankle-high black boots. Her brown hair, which would have reached midway down her back, was braided tightly to her head. Both Terrace and Kathalee were also wearing their lightsabers prominently on their brown leather belts.  
  
"Prepare to mobilize!" At this, the Blitz Team, minus Terrace and Kathalee, got into their Zoids and mobilized.  
  
~Brad here, ready to mobilize the Shadow Fox.~  
  
~Jamie here, ready to mobilize the Raynos.~  
  
~Leena, mobilizing the GunSniper.~  
  
~Gooooo, Jager!~  
  
As expected, the Judge capsule came down, making a small crater. Both teams were suprised when it turned out to be the Dark Judge of the Back Draft Group! [Sorry, kids, but this battle's been taken over by the Neo- Back Draft Group. Battlefield set up. The Blitz and Sniper Teams versus the Neo-Helcat Team! Battle mode...0999. Ready? FIGHT!] Doc was panicking. Wasn't the Back Draft totally disbanded five years and three months ago? Where had this Neo-Back Draft Group come from? He was about to tell the teams to get out of there before the Back Draft team showed up, when shots rang out from no-where, hitting the Zoids. Brad grumbled over the com-link, ~My multi-scanner can't pick them up! They must have a new cloaking technology on their Zoids, because they're totally invisible!~ "Terrace, Kathalee, I need you to stay here, because I don't want you risking your necks! Terrace? Kathalee? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" "Oh my. Where could Master Terrace have gone?" "Shut up, Bee-three."  
  
~Terrace here, mobilizing the Simba.~  
  
~Kathalee, mobilizing the Martial Panther.~  
  
It took a moment for Doc to realize what had just been said. "You idiots! You can't see them! How can you expect to fight?" ~The Force will guide us,~ Terrace stated simply.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As soon as the Simba hit the ground, Terrace reached out with the Force, peering through the cloaking fields to find the Neo-Helcats. The Dark Judge contacted Terrace, throwing a hissy fit. [Hey! You can't do that! It's against the rules!] "Is the Neo-Helcat Team following the rules?" [Uh, no, but...] "Then why should we?" [Uh, because you have to follow the rules!] "Doesn't mode 0999 have no rules?" [{Censored} you!] Terrace proceded to force-feed the info he was collecting into the minds of the other pilots, chuckling to himself. Man, that judge could throw a hissy- hissy when it wanted to.  
  
"Guys, please accept the information that I am sending to your minds. We will be able to beat them this way." Turning his attention to the nearest Neo-Helcat, he sent Simba running towards it. "Strike Laser Claw!" The Neo-Helcat (Hereafter refered to as NH) had it's legs sliced off, totally caught of guard by the manuver.  
  
~C'mon, Liger. We wouldn't wanna let Terrace hog all the glory. Besides, isn't the Back Draft Group after you and me?~ Terrace heard Liger roar over the comlink, as they did their own Strike Laser Claw on two more NHs in quick succession.  
  
The battle continued.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In Liger's cockpit, Bit was doing Strike Laser Claws like there was no tomorrow. Liger growled. Master, aren't you going to propose to Leena soon? I grow so tired of waiting for you to ask her. When are you going to propose? "Right after the battle, Liger." That was good enough for Liger, who roared happily.  
  
In what seemed like no time, all of the NH Team was disabled. The Dark Judge was throwing the biggest hissy fit in recorded history. When the Sniper Team pointed all of their guns at the Dark Judge, he relented. [Alright, alright. Battle over. The winners are the Blitz and Sniper Teams. Humpf!]  
  
Leena jumped out of her GunSniper just as Bit jumped out of Liger. They ran towards each other, giving each other a big hug. Without breaking stride, Bit went down on one knee, extending his right palm to Leena. Her heart skipped a beat; Bit was proposing to her. She replied in the traditional manner by taking his hand and lifting his face to level with hers. Leena said one word, "Yes," and kissed him. The Blitz Team watched this whole scene grinning.  
  
Two months later...  
  
Bit woke up to a loud roaring, greatly annoyed. "Hey, Urd, keep it down, will ya? Some people are trying to sleep." The target of his ranting, Urdik, was a Wookiee. Tall for his species, Urdik had a brown fur coat with black tips on each hair. They had met during an interstellar adventure Bit was going on a month ago. Bit had saved Urd's life, causing the Wookiee to swear a life-debt to Bit. Communication would have been impossible if the furred being had not implanted a microchip in Bit's head. The chip had allowed Bit to understand the Wookiee's growling, roaring language. Urd rumbled a statement. "Breakfast is ready? Oh boy! I was getting hungry," Bit said happily as he hopped out of bed and walked towards the dining room. He smiled when he saw his fiancÃ©, Leena, was already at the table, munching on her share of breakfast. For two months, the engaged couple had been arranging their wedding. Leena's white robe was complete, as was Bit's gray one. All of the preparations had been made. Now they just had to send invitations to the guests. Urdik walked to the refrigerator, getting a slab of raw meat, then sat down at the table to eat it.  
  
"How was your night, honey?" Bit asked Leena as he sat down to eat. "Just fine." Just then, Leon and Naomi walked in with Naomi's older sister, Ami Flugal. They had met her two weeks ago. When she found out who they were, she immediately joined the team. "Well, look at the lovebirds, have you been practicing your lines?"  
  
The wedding ceremony on the planet Zi traditionaly went like this; the bride and groom knelt in front of each other and recited lines. There was no priest; Zian couples conducted the wedding themselves. Once the recitation was complete, there was a 30-second kiss, followed by a celebration which included, if the couple was lucky enough, a staged sword fight by master swordsmen for at least ten minutes. Terrace and Kathalee had agreed to do a practice session as the fight. In the evening, there was a feast. The marriage wasn't complete until the couple had made love twice using condoms on the wedding night, first the groom on top, then the bride on top.  
  
"Yeah, we've been practicing our lines each night in our rooms. We also decided that we'll share Bit's room after the wedding," Leena said proudly. 


	4. Bit and Leena's wedding

I decided not to add Adam Taurus. Also, Ami Flugal is not making any more appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Bit and Leena's wedding day dawned bright and early. In the Taurus Base, the Blitz Team was dashing around, trying to prepare, and greet the wedding guests. Terrace and Kathalee were trying to find their lightsabers, practicaly dismantling the base in their search. Bit couldn't remember where he put his robe. "I'm sure you'll find the robe before the ceremony is due to start, Bit," Leena told him by way of calming her husband-to-be. She had already found hers, by her bed. Jamie was fussing over how hard it was to cook the delicacies from the main galaxy that Terrace had smuggled in. Nerf, traladon ribs, and tuber stew were just some of the items on the menu for the feast. All too soon, the guests had arrived, Bit had found his robe, and Terrace and Kathalee had found their lightsabers. Everyone had gathered outside the hangar, where the altar had been placed. Together, Bit and Leena walked towards the altar, arm in arm. Bit's robe was gray, yet looked silver. It had black trimming. Leena was wearing a white, shimmering robe with baby-blue trimmings. She was also wearing a small tiara. When they reached the altar, they got on opposite sides, turned toward each other, kneeled, and clasped hands over it. Now came the tricky part. They intoned together: "We are here today to be joined in marriage. From this day onward, we shall be as one. Two bodies, one soul. Yes, we love each other beyond all else in this world. Yes, we will be completely faithful to each other under all circumstances. Yes, death can part us, but can not end our love. It is our fondest wish that we will be blessed with children, that our seed will live on. From this moment, we are now Bit Scott Cloud and Leena Taurus Cloud forever and ever." They recited the lines perfectly and without hesitation. And with that, they kissed for the required time. The guests all cheered, even those at home, for a T.V. news crew was on hand to witness the ceremony. Then the celebration started. A party came first, where there were plenty of snacks to scarf. The ceremony had been at 10 a.m. At 3 p.m., everyone went into the hangar to watch the sword fight. Once they had all arranged themselves around the hangar, the door to the main base opened. There stood Terrace and Kathalee, clothed in Jedi garments, and blindfolded. The two lightsabers of each one were clipped to their belts. Without a word, they walked towards the center of the hangar and turned toward each other, pulling out their lightsabers as well. With a snap-hiss, the lightsabers came alive: a gold one and a silver one for Terrace, and a purple and a white one for Kathalee. The speaker came alive, ~Ready? FIGHT!~ With that, the two Jedi went into their most furious practice session yet. It required immense concentration, perfectionism, and a deep love of the art of deuling itself. Within moments, the crowd was mesmerized. No one noticed when the speaker announced how much time had elapsed, not even when it reached twenty minutes. The prestige of weddings was partially determined by how far over ten minutes a fight lasted. The current record was twenty-seven minutes, thirty-four seconds. They had a lot of work to do. Within themselves, they had found an enormous reserve of energy each. On and on they parried, sprung into the air, blocked, stabbed, until their reserves of energy were depleted entirely. They stumbled, and fell down, sounding a buzzer that shook everyone out of their trances. The final time was announced; one hour, fifty-one minutes, and forty-five seconds. The crowd was stunned at the duration of the fight. And they had done it blindfolded. This was shaping up to be a very prestigous wedding indeed. It was lucky they had lasted so long, for the feast was set to start at 5 p.m., and the guests were not known for patience when it came to food. As the guests and the couple sat down at the table, Urdik came with the food. Everyone's mouth was watering as they saw the suculent feast that had been prepared by Jamie. As a stream of babble broke out and after most of the food had been eaten, the nuptual pair snuck off to be alone. As they sat down in the Rec-room, their attention turned to each other. Bit gazed into his new wife's eyes, saying, "So this is what it's like, being married. I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he finds out. I'll bet you five dollars that his jaw will drop to the floor, literally." He broke off when Leena started giggling. "You're on! And about getting better aquainted..." Bit accepted the invitation and kissed her. Leena felt her life energy draw up into the kiss until nothing existed but barely perceptible movements of Bit's mouth. She flattened her hands on his shoulders. His legs shifted toward her. All perception vanished but the taste of her husband's breath. Her pulse quickened in her ears. They broke off, gasping for breath. They heard a sound. Doc was there. "It's now 7 p.m., aren't you going to your room now?" "We've been kissing for almost an HOUR?!" was all Leena strangled out. Doc nodded. "The guests have all gone home now, so you can bet they'll tell their friends they were at the best wedding ever." Bit gave Leena a look, and the two scurried off to their room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Bit was lying on his bed, clutching Leena. Both had undressed for this: the consumating of the marriage. They had already completed one act of lovemaking; the condom lay on the floor. Leena shifted in her husband's arms. "That hurt at first." "I didn't mean to hurt you, honey." "I know. Let's finish the tradition now." At this, they made love again, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Three months later...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Blitz Team knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry showed up, trying, once again, to win Leena's love. It would be then that they would break the news to the snob, mostly because of the bet Bit and Leena had made on their wedding night. So when Terrace's Jedi senses tingled while he was doing maintenance on the Simba, he knew Harry was coming. He muttered an extremely obscene Huttese curse, plus another in Rodian. He had hoped to finish work on his Zoid, then relax in the spa they had just installed. For a moment, Terrace allowed himself to remember the features it had come with for humans: zero-gee massagers, ozone chambers, effluvial rinses, and many other options. For Wookiees, it had a grooming chamber of the highest quality. Walking towards the door, Terrace stopped. He sensed that Mary was with Harry, as well as two older people that he guessed were Harry's parents. He dashed towards the Rec-room at top speed, where Bit, Leena, Brad, Jaimie, Leon, and Naomi were playing cards. They all looked at him as he came in, sweaty and scared. "H-h-harry's coming with his parents!" "WHAT!?" they all asked, incredulous. Terrace regained his cool and walked over to a side table, where he kept his blaster and holster. He buckled the gunman's rig on, and lead them to the hangar. Harry was already there, with a gun strapped to his thigh. "Ah, my angel! So prompt! I would like you to meet my parents, John and Abigal Champ. We are here to discuss the prospect of matrimony between you and me," Harry without a moment's hesitation upon seeing the magenta-haired woman. Her violet eyes went wide in shock: he didn't know she was married to Bit! Harry mistook her expression for one of admiration, "Mother, Father, this is my darling soulmate; Leena!" Bit was getting fed up with Harry's antics, so he said, "Look here, jerk! Leena has become my wife! I don't know who you think you are, but to me, you're just a ... just a..." and finished with a nasty word used for the lowest class of street walker. "Leena, is this true?" She nodded. Terrace wispered in Brad's ear, "Bit Cloud: one, Harry Champ: zero." Harry's jaw dropped to the floor, making a small thump sound. When he recovered, he challenged Bit to a death duel. Terrace stepped in, offering to be Harry's challenger instead. As Harry knew the young man was Bit's best friend, he accepted. "Just before we start, Harry, I want it to be a speeddraw contest instead," Terrace offered, Harry nodding his approval, thinking that if he couldn't kill Bit, he would gladly kill Bit's friend. "Ready? DRAW!" Their speeddraw mechanics were very different. Harry's incorporated movements of shoulders and knees, a slight dipping, a partial twist. Terrace's was ruthless economy, an explosion of every nerve and muscle that moved his right arm alone. When the blaster bolt slammed into his shoulder, Harry's overwhelming reaction was suprise; some part of him had believed in his luck to the end. His own draw only begun, his shot went into the floor. He spun half around, in shock, smelling the stench of his own charred flesh. The pain of the wound started an instant later. A second bolt from the cautious Terrace struck his forearm and Harry's gun dropped. The other members of the Champ family were dumbfounded: they couldn't even see Terrace's speeddraw, much less follow it. The Force adept leveled his blaster at them, indicating clearly what he would do if they didn't do as he said. "Take Harry to get medical treatment for his wounds, and never come back here again." They complied immediatly, Harry throwing a mean look at the man who defeated him. "That goes for you, too, Harry." Harry cursed. 


	5. Epolige

This is the last chapter, sorry about it being so short. I just wanted it to provide a sense of closure, and in that respect, I feel that it does nicely.  
  
Legal Crap (AKA Disclaimer): I don't own Zoids or Star Wars, so don't sue me  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Terrace," Bit grumbled, aboard the freighter Stellar Windchaser. Terrace had talked Bit and Leena into another interplanetary adventure, but less than three days into it, they were being chased by the Imperial Armada. "Can't outrun 'em, but we can outmaneuver 'em," Terrace grunted as he sent his ship into another dizzying set of spins and dives. At that moment, Bee- three butted in, "Sir, the chances of escaping from the Imperial Armada are approximately 478 to 1--" "Never tell me the odds," Terrace said shortly, "is it that hard to remember? Now shut up. We have to find an asteroid field to duck into." But Bee-three wasn't done yet. "Sir the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is 3,720 to 1--" "SHUT HIM OFF OR SHUT HIM DOWN!" Terrace bellowed. Leena certainly knew how Terrace felt: she had been irritated by the 'droid, too. She was six months pregnant by her husband, Bit, and the 'droid had been needling her about her diet ever since Bee-three had found out Leena was pregnant. What was wrong with cookies and fudge anyway? BANG. "What was that?" Kathalee asked from her co-pilot seat. BANG. "Impact with something! It's...asteroids! Our path took us into an asteroid field! Alright, we're goin' in!" Terrace barked. "In? I thought you were joking about going into an asteroid field," Leena said in a small voice. Urdik roared his dislike for all unconventional manuevers. "Don't worry, he does this all the time. We were gonna leave these Imps a few presents anyway," Kathalee told her soothingly. Bit noticed a small gleam in his best friend's eyes when Kathalee finished talking. "Booby traps?" he asked. Terrace nodded and replied, "Yep, Siesmic Charges to be precise. Stole eight a' 'em from an Imp storehouse on Kuat. Watch the rear detectors, and learn what they can do," he finished with a predatory grin. "Launching charge...NOW!" (A/N: If you've seen Star Wars, Episode II, you'll know what a Seismic Charge is.) From a spot on the hull of the ship, a deceptive-looking silvery cylinder ejected from its firing port and floated toward the eight Imperial TIE Fighters on their tail. It was obvious that they would rather die in the field than report failure to their commander, whoever he was. It exploded with a resounding BUUUMMMMMM. The blast cut four TIEs in half, and blasted rocks apart that smashed into the other half of the TIE group(A/N: Stupid Imps.). Bit watched this entire sequence with an open mouth. "Ha-HA! Take that, ya vrelts! I knew they wouldn't see it, small as it is!" Terrace crowed, "Now to get out of here and make the jump ta lightspeed! Then we can get back to Zi!" Even as he spoke, they emerged from the asteroids, course already laid in. Terrace triumphantly pulled the lever, and the ship disapeared into hyperspace with a silent bang.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
7 years, 3 months later...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are home from the battle!" cried 7-year old Sean Cloud to his twin sister, Lydia. Lydia jumped up from the book she was reading, and followed her brother, older by two minutes, toward the hanger, where the Hover Cargo was parking. When Bit and Leena came out, Sean and Lydia jumped into their arms, shouting, "Mommy! Daddy! We saw the battle! You won! You won!" "It's great to see you, too, kids. To tell you the truth, those guys had us in real trouble, but we pulled through," Bit said. "Anyone who fights against you in the battle are the bad guys!" Sean yelled excitedly. Funny, Bit thought, it was moments like this that proved that his life was complete. "Well, let's go discuss what to eat for supper tonight."  
  
THE END 


End file.
